So I'm a hedgeus
by Kevin the winged hedgehog
Summary: When Kevin, Sonic & their friends are thrown into a new world, what will happen? Will Kevin find out who his mother is? Rated T because I'm paranoid. Story explaining Kevin will be up when I can right it.
1. So it begins

**I only own Kevin,Devin,Flair, & Lindsey**

' = thoughts

" = talking

So I'm a Hedgeus: Prologe

On Mobius,

A large robotic base could seen a mile away, at the center was a tall tower surrounded by robots. Eggman & his daughter Lindsey were in the tower,laughing evilly.

Eggman:*ha ha ha* You've out done yourself Lindsey.

Lindsey:Thank you father. With this army we will rule mobius!

Eggman:And those pesky Sonic & Kevin wont be able to stop us.

Lindsey:Don't Jinx it father. When ever you say that , they always end up stoping us.

Eggman:Well it's not like they come out of nowe-

*_**BOOM***_

A Screen lows down showing a black hedgehog with greyish-red eyes, he also had wings.

?:We have a problem masters.

Eggman:What is it Devin? Status report.

Devin:Sonic & Kevin have been spotted running tord the base.

Lindsey:Called it.

A robot(E 106) that was a guarding the door over heard the conversation, it turned to E 110.

E 106:pay up.

E-110:Darn it.

Devin's view(Not POV)

Eggman:well don't just stand there! Stop them!

Devin: Yes master.

Devin turns around to see all the robots just standing around. This made him mad, and he's not the hedgehog to get mad.

Devin:*Yells*ARE YOUR HEARING MODUALS BLOWN! YOU HEARD HIM,NOW MOVE! _'Dumb s^*ts. Metal & Me are the only two that can ever do anything. O well...Mark my words Kevin, I'll have your head.'_

Half a mile away, a two streeks of light,one blue the other yellow,were dashing tords the base. The lights faded revealing Sonic & a yellow winged hedgehog, he was Sonic's son fom the future, Kevin.

Kevin:Hey daddy,looks like eggman ordered a butt kicking...

Sonic smiles and says:Well that makes us catoring...

Kevin:well then let's deliver!

Sonic:Ya! Now you're talking, lets start this party.

?:SONIC! KEVIN!

Sonic & Kevin looked up to see a blue bi-plane flying down to them. They all grinned when they saw a yellow two tailed fox, red echidna, & a red hedgehog.

Sonic:Yo Tails, Flair, Knuckles! You three ready?

Tails,Flair,& Knuckels:You know it.

Flair:*dreamily*Hi Kevin.

Kevin Smiles:Hi Flair.

Sonic:Save the makeout session for later. You guys READY?

Kevin & Flair start to blush.

Everyone:YAY!

Sonic:GO!

They all dashed off to the base.

At the base

Devin smirks:Charge!

All the robots did just as told.

Tails:Wow there's a lot of them. What are we going to do?

Kevin:Simple. Smash robots,Get back the Choas Emerald, then go get pizza.

Sonic & Knuckels:YAY lets kick some robot butt!

Sonic:JINX! You owe me a soda.

Knuckels: O COME ON!

Tails:Guys stay focused becuase here the come!

Kevin & Flair:Right lets go!

Sonic & Kevin spin balled through the first few robots,destroying them easily,followed by knuckels punch through a few more. Flair throws fireballs at more robots,there by melting them. In the air tails was firing lazor shots, mistles,& energy beams to take down the sky forces. The team started to get sherounded until.

?:CHAOS SPEAR!

Bolts of chaos energy struck th robots cuasing them to explode. Sonic looks to were they where fired from.

Sonic: Thanks Shadow

Shadow jumps down from a branch & crosses his arms.

Shadow:hmp Dont thank me just yet here come some more.

Kevin: Right thanks Uncle Shadow now lets show them what we can do.

The battle rages on and it looked like Kevin & co. were winning.

Kevin: Ha to eas-

POW

Sonic & Flair: Kevin!

When the smoke cleared Devin had a chaos spear to Kevin's head.

Devin: Ha! You thought it would be easy? Pathedic.

Kevin smirks: Says you.

Kevin kicks Devin in the head and flys up then strait down. A mock cown forms around him.

Kevin: Alright here I go! SONIC BOOM!

The mock cown bursts, brakes the color barrier. A yellow and blue circle Blasts out in all directions. Kevin goes flying at Devin at the speed of sound, leaving a trail of yellow & blue. The sonic boom hit Devin, causing a giant explosion. The shock wave hit Eggman's tower. The wave damaged the machine that was holding the chaos emeralds. The machine blew up and a bright light came from it, getting bigger.

Eggman: What's this! Awww!

Kevin: What! oh no. Chaos warp. Well guys looks like we're in for an adventure.

Then everything went black.

Off in the distance:

Amy: Whoa! Whats that!

* * *

Well that was the first chapter hope you like it. R&R see you later

~Kevin


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own Kevin, Devin, Flair, & Lindsey**

So i'm a hedgeus chapter 2

In ?,

Near a pond, we see Kevin there passed out. He starts to stir, putting a hand on his head.

Kevin: O god my head is killing me. Hmm?

Kevin stands up and looks around.

Kevin: Wow were am I? Wait hey why does this look formilier? O well better look around. Errr! My wings. Guess it wont be good to fly. Ahh I can still run fast anyway.

He starts to run off but notices something. He sees a pink figure on the ground.

Kevin: Aunt Amy!

He runs over to her and starts to shake her.

Kevin: Amy wake up.

Amy opens here eyes and sees Kevin stand over her.

Amy: Ow my head, Kevin what happened? Where are we?

Kevin: I counldn't tell ya. But this all looks so familier, like I've been here before.

Amy: Thats wierd, but I wouldn't worry so much. Our main goal is to find some town or something.

Kevin: Ya you're right, here grab on just watch the wings they hurt when I tried to use them.

Amy: Alright I'll be careful.

Kevin gets Amy on his back and runs off to look for a town.

Kevin: You thinks the others are alright.

Amy: I hope so. What was that flash of light anyways?

Kevin: That was chaos warp, but what I dont get was how Eggman could use it. Only me and daddy can use it, and daddy has to be in super form.

Amy: Well that doesn't matter, hey I think I see a town.

Kevin: Your right lets go! '_It looks familier too. Why does it, have I been here before'._

In a meadow Sonic and Tails are looking around.

Sonic: Where are we, this doesn't look like any part of Mobius I've seen, and me and Kevin have been everywere on Mobius.

Tails: Ya same here. This doesn't look like home, let me try the scanner.

Sonic: That's proboly our best choice.

Tails nods and pulls out his scanner. He trys to run a scan of the area but all he got was the machine starting to smoke.

Tails: Darn it's broken.

Sonic: O well. Hey whats that.

Tails looked to where Sonic was pointing and saw a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane flying tord them. It landed in front of them.

?: Wow I've never seen a hedgehog that was blue or could walk or a two tailed fox. Fluttershy would love to see this.

Sonic & Tails: What you talk!

Sonic: Who are you?

?: The names Rainbow Dash. And about that talking thing the same can be said bout you two.

Tails: Do you know were we are by any chance?

R.D: Ya this is my home, Equestria.

Sonic: Can you take us to a town we could stay at.

R.D: Alright just try to keep up.

Sonic: Heh no problem, Tails grab on.

R.D: Alright Ponyville is just north of here. Race you there.

Sonic: No sweat this will be easy.

RD & Sonic: Ready... Set... GO!

They all dash to the town, with Tails holding on to Sonic for dear life.

Tails:AAHHHHH!

**Well that's chapter 2 hope you like it. R&R**

**~Kevin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Kevin here and before I start, I want to say sorry about short chapters. I really don't have a lot of time to write long chapters. I'll try to make this longer. **

**I only own Kevin, Flair, Devin, & Lindsey.**

Chapter 3

In ponyville, we see Kevin and Amy arive at the town. What made them confused was the fact that the residents are ponies. While the ponies were giving them wierd looks, only Amy seemed to notice.

Amy: This is wierd. Why are they all ponies Kevin? ... Kevin?

When she looked over at him, only to find him in a state of thought.

Kevin: _Were have I seen this before? It all looks so famillier. Hmm..._

He was shakin from his thoughts when he bumped into a pony. When Kevin got a clear look at the mare, he was stricken with de ja vu. In front of him was a purple unicorn with a dark purple mane and tail. On her flank was a mark that looked like sparkles.

Kevin & ?: O my bad, I wasn't watching.

?: It's alri... WHAT THE HECK! WHAT ARE YOU & YOU TALK!?

Kevin: Yes I talk and I'm a hedgehog the names Kevin. Who are you?

?: I'm Twilight Sparkle and I've never seen you around here.

Kevin: Well nice to meet you. By the way we're looking fo someone, can you help us?

Twi: Sure. What do they look like?

Kevin & Amy: Blue, really fast, cocky, and brave.

Twi: I think I can help you but it's getting dark.

They all looked up and indeed it was almost night time.

Amy: Well could we stay at your place, we aren't from around here.

Twi: I figured that. Sure, here follow me.

Kevin and Amy followed Twilight to her house. Once they entered the house they saw a little dragon cooking. It turned to Twilight then looked at Kevin and Amy.

?: Hey Twilight. Who are your friends?

Twi: This is Kevin and Amy. You guys this is-

Kevin: Spike.

Kevin recieves a bunch of suprised looks.

Kevin: What? Is it something I said?

Twi: Yes actully. How did you know his name, I never told you.

Amy: Well Kevin has been getting de ja vu ever since we got here, so thats probly why.

Spike: Hmm that is wierd. Any ideas Twilight.

Twi: Only one. Kevin have you lost any memories in your life.

Kevin: Ya, the memories of my mom.

Spike: O thats terrible. I feel sorry for you.

Kevin: It's nothing to bad. Their's just no one I could get these extra traits from. Well no one I've met.

Twi: Two things; One. If your getting de ja vu here then your mother must be from here. And two. What extra traits do you have?

Kevin: Well for starters my wings.

He expands his wings.

Kevin: And the quill color on the bottom of my spikes.

He lifts his spikes up, revealing rainbow colored quills.

Twi: Hmm. Those are pegesus wings. I know a pony with that color hair.

Amy: Ok then we will look in the morning.

Kevin: Right. Call the couch.

He jumped onto the couch and almost instently fell asleep.

Twi: Here Amy follow me. I'll show you the guest bedroom.

Amy: Thanks a lot.

After she enters the bedroom, Twilight and Spike start to talk in the kitchen.

Spike: You really think she's his mother Twi?

Twi: I'm not sure Spike, but the more I think about it the more it makes since.

Spike: I don't know what to think about this anymore. All I know is that this will be one heck of an adventure.

Twi: I agree Spi-

*Slam* The pony and dragon look tords the door to see Knuckles and a cream colored rabbit with a blue choa hovering above her. They were Amy's friends Cream and Cheese. As they entered, they found Kevin sleeping on the couch.

Knuckles: Good we found Kevin. Hmm? Who are you?

Twi: My names Twilight Sparkle. Wait you know Kevin?

Knuckles: Ya, he's my friend's son.

Twi: Well in that case would you like to stay for the night?

Cream: Thank you Ms. Twilight. We are greatful to you for this.

Cheese: Choa Choa Choa! (Yes, your very kind.)

Twi: No problem.

At Sugar ube Corner,

A pink pony was standing next to a bed. Her name was Pinkie Pie. She looked over Shadow and Flair.

Pinkie: I wonder what they are. O well, when they wake up I'll throw them a 'Welcome' party!

At Cloudsdale(corect me if i mispelled it),

Sonic, RD, and a past out Tails arive at city in the sky. What suprised the two was that the race they had ended in a tie.

Sonic: Hey your pretty fast. I've never met someone who can keep up with me.

RD: Ya same here. O here we are.

They entered the house and Sonic set Tails down on the couch.

RD: The guest room is down the hall.

Sonic: Thanks Dashie.

RD: Dashie?

Sonic: Ya it''s a nickname. You like it?

Dashie: Ya I do thanks.

Sonic: Alright good night.

After Sonic enters the room. Dashie goes to her room.

Dashie: _'Man Twilight will love to see this.'_

**End Chapter.**

**Hope you like the chapter. R&R **

**~Kevin the Hedgeus**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys Kevin here and here's the next chapter. and i wont be posting for a bit sorry i have a lot going on.**

The next day:

In a forest we see Devin standing up. He looks around and starts to get confused.

Devin: Where am I? More importantly who am I? Hmm?

He reaches behind him and takes out a picture from no where certain. (It makes no sence yes, but it's more realistic than the fact that Tails and Knuckles pull the chaos emeralds out thier ass in the games) When he looks at it he's puzzled. It's a picture of him and Kevin flying. Under them were their names.

Devin: Who is this, he looks like me. Is he my brother? Even if he's not it's the only thing I have a idea I can trust for now. Better get going then.

He runs off only to run into someone. It's a yellow winged pony with pink hair. On its flank were three butterflys.

Devin: Sorry about that, didn't see you there. The name's... Devin i think. Who are you?

?: I-Im fluttershy. N-n-nice to meet you.

Devin: Well nice to meet you. Can you help me find someone? I could use the help.

Fluttershy: Ok who is it?

Devin: I think he's my brother. I can't remember much. Here this is what he looks like.

He takes out the picture and shows it to fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Sorry I haven't seen him. Would you like some help finding him?

Devin: Sure I guess I could use some help.

They then walk off to Fluttershy's cottage.

* * *

At Twilight's house:

Kevin slowly wakes up. He stretches then looks around. He spots a red pony with a darker red mane and tail and a cutie mark that looks like knuckles' glove, a cream colored winged pony with a light orange mane and tail and a cutie mark that looked like a choa, and on top of that pony was cheese. Cheese wakes up and flies over to Kevin and gave hime a hug, which Kevin gladly returned.

Cheese: Choa Choa! (Kevin your awake.)

Kevin: Ya I'm awake Cheese. When did you get here and *Kevin points at the two ponys* who are they?

Cheese: Choa Choa Choa( I don't know but they look like Knuckles and Cream.)

The two ponys(Knuckles and Cream) wake up and look at themselves. When they saw what they looked like they jumped a little.

Knuckles: Wow what happened to me?!

Cream: I dont know . But we look like ponys.

Kevin: Wait if you guess turned into ponys then why didn't I?

Cheese: Choa Choa.(Hey it sounds like Twilight just woke up)

Kevin and Cheese look at the stairs to see Twilight, Spike, and a pink pony with a red mane and tail and a cutie mark that looks like amy's hammer.

Amy: looks like it happened to you guys to. Wait Kevin your not a pony?

Kevin: Nope I'm not but that's wierd.

Cream: I wonder if this happened to the others to.

Amy: Well come on we have to look for Sonic.

Everyone else: Right, lets go.

Everyone but Kevin leaves. Before Kevin leaves the room he turns to the screen.

Kevin: By the way, I speak choa.

* * *

At ?:

We see Eggman and Lindsey have built a fortress. In a part of the fortress, Metal Sonic is building what looks like another robot. It's yellow and has Kevin's kind of shoe but made of metal. He turns on the robot.

Metal S: Yes hello my son.

Metal K: Hello father I'm ready to destroy my opposite now.

They leave the room as the lights go off.

**Hoped you liked the chapter. Sorry if it's not what it should of been. Oh well R&R.**

** ~Kevin**


End file.
